strange new students
by krissy P
Summary: Ok here is a summary clearly ON the train to Hogwarts harry and co meet some students by the names of Megan and Krissy( i know it has been done before but give me a break) they are americans They have a secret Dumbledore knows, harry and co are curious
1. train ride

Kristina sat pondering how her life was about to change. She was on her way to a new school and she was getting a bit antsy. She usually hated being called Kristina so most called her Krissy or Kriss, she was a mildly pretty girl though she would never admit it she had reddish blond hair dark blue eyes that many had said were unusual. Just by looking at her no one would suspect that she had a secret that a few knew about. She was sitting in the compartment on the train trying to finish her story but could not concentrate. "I hate my life" she said all of a sudden causing the girl sitting across from her to speak "I hate your life to but what are ya going to do" the girl didn't even look up from her book. Kriss had known her almost her entire life since second grade so nothing surprised her. The girls name was Megan she had been friends with Krissy ever since they had meet one day on the playground at their school and Kriss showed her the playground. Megan was a tall girl with brownish blond hair, blue eyes that had a bit of gray in them. She was also was the only one on the train that knew of Krissy's secret and her own. Kriss went back to her notebook mumbling that she wanted to throw something. Not because she was angry or anything but because she was bored and she could get a bit mischievous when she became bored. Moments after the door to the compartment opened and standing in the entrance stood three teens. Kriss gave them the smirk she reserved for people she was thinking she was going to like. "SO do you all hate you lives also"

" Krissy not everyone can hate their lives as much as you do" Megan said over the top of her book giving Krissy the look that only Krissy understood

"What do you want"? Came a very annoying voice in Kriss's opinion. 

The only guy to be chosen to go on the trip Kriss could never remember his name though she made up names for most people so she didn't care. Megan once again with out even looking up form her book asked them if they would like to sit. Because at that moment Kriss was cursing the boy she and Megan had named Michael Jackson Elvis though Megan did know his real name to be Jimmy it was funnier to call him that. As Megan spoke Krissy was finishing her curse; she had put a spell on him to make him want to comb his hair all the time. 

"There that should keep him busy for a while don't cha think, Oh company hehehe SO what brings you three youngsters down to our humble abode" Kriss was just being silly she could tell that the three of them were their age. The dark haired one answered (Kriss noticed he was actually very cute she always liked black hair.) "UM well first I believe we should introduce ourselves. I am Harry Potter this Is Ron Weasly (kriss noticed he was cute to she had also always had a thing for red heads, she hated blonds she thought they didn't look right) and this is Hermoine Granger. The red head spoke next and kriss noticed his ears were turning red "My stupid brothers dropped a dungbomb in our compartment can we stay here." Kriss pondered this if they stayed she would have some one to play with, Megan was her best friend but she was reading and only throwing out a snide remark every once in a while. Sure you can stay but on one condition" Harry asked what and Kriss told them that, "I am bored out of my mind and I want to hear about England and Hogwarts and everyone's entire lives PLEAASE! Oh yea and My name is Kristina but just call me Kristy if ya don't mind this here is my partner in crime and other assorted disturbances to general peace and quiet" "Hi all and Krissy simmer or you will scare them away. Oh and how long are you going to leave him like this" Megan asked pointing to the boy sitting next to her combing his hair. "Oh a day or two until I tire of it and change the curse." The door had opened again this time bringing two new faces to the compartment. "OHHH twins COOL come in boys we can have party. " The girl Hermoine spoke next " do you three come from America or something." 

" Oh no Megan they have discovered us we can't let our secret get out what shall we do with them." 

"I don't know what do you think" 

"Well lets ask them shall we so boys" turning to the twin red heads whom where smirking "questions comments dirty suggestions." Kriss said the last part with a grin on her face" UG Krissy you must learn to control you self." " I know Megan but look at them do they not remind you of some ones namely chick let teeth and tater tot." 

"Well actually if their hair was a bit lighter yea they do look like them"

All of the new people in the compartment were now staring at Kriss and Megan almost hoping they would explain so they did. 

"When we were in high school, yes we went to muggle high school and wizarding school there was a set to twins named nick and pat, we both had a crush on them. I on pat who had teeth that looked like a muggle gum called chiclets. Megan on Nick, who had a very funny way of eating tater tots, we had fallen for them the moment we saw them. So now we must know your names so we can begin on thinking of nicknames for you two incase we wish to talk about you." Well dear lady" They said in unison, We are the Weasley twins Fred and George and we have come for our little runt of a brother may we have him a moment." "Well there he is and you are welcome to him though don't hurt him he is the only one we got." All of the companions began to laugh at the line.

Every one asking Kriss and Megan questions about were they had come from they had answered each of the questions about their home town but it was when Hermoine asked Kriss about her self and her wizarding background that Kriss actually became quiet. She told Hermoine that she could not tell her much about her self because of Dumbledore had told both her and Megan not to tell of their strange relationship. But Kriss did tell them that she was part English that her distant cousin still lived in England and was a wizard. "Who maybe we have heard of him" said Ron Well you have infact he was a professor at Hogwarts but I dare say not a very good one he was always a bit of a goober" A what? 

"A goober Um the American way of git"

"OH please tell us who he is"

"Maybe you can all guess just look at me and tell me what professor, You have had that I look like Don't tell them Megan."

Well the only one I can guess is Gilderoy Lockhart

"DING DING DING give the boy a prize first try"

"Are you serious you are related to Prof. Lockhart" Said Ron in an unbelieving tone.

"Sadly yes he even tried to take some of my memories but it didn't work because of my blood.

"Krissy watch what you are saying remember what Dumpledore said." Megan said looking from Kriss to the others and back again.

Kriss became silent again and didn't speak for a few minutes; everyone in the compartment just stared at her trying to figure out what horrible thing could be wrong with her that she couldn't even speak about it. 

Harry sensing there was more to Kriss than a hipper American witch changed the subject from Kriss to where the Americans had come from and why they were going to hogwarts.

So Krissy tell us about your old school or schools as your case may be." Harry asked out of the blue, he could also tell that Kriss was getting a little nervous around them. But after he asked her she looked up and he saw a twinkle in her eyes that looked thankful.

Well we use to go to Muggle high school it was in the middle of two corn fields and had like 50 students in a class we got excepted to the local wizarding institute Ravenstine, They were located in the middle of a forest. We had two houses but each house had two divisions apparently they thought we would learn better if they separated the girls and the boys but they were terribly mistaken."

"Krissy are you going to tell them about Armstrong or just ratty Ravenstine"

Well I was going to tell them about Ravenstine first if you don't mind"

"NO really you must tell them about Armstrong"

"Really I am planning to"

Oh Megan we are getting glared at don't mind us this is normal, Any way what was I saying oh yes Ravenstine. Our two houses were called coyote and.... Um I believe there is someone at the door A blond vulture of a kid man is he nasty looking oh and he is flanked by two boulders with arms and legs." Not more then two seconds passed then none other then Draco and his friends came into the compartment. Kriss and Megan exchanged a very interesting glance at each other and began to laugh. Draco becoming rather annoyed with two girls laughing at him sneered and then spoke Do you have any Idea who I am?

"No not really and to tell ya the truth and frankly don't care" Kriss said between laughs

I am Draco Malfoy my father is a very powerful wizard with many connections and he could get you both kicked out of Wizarding society"

OH Megan you know what he is he's a society boy, so tell us how is society doing with you off to school prospering I believe. 

HOW dare you speak to me like that...

But before Malfoy could finish his sentence he was shoved backwards by Ron and as the compartment doors closed Megan yelled YOU MY DEAR MALFOY ARE A BOIL ON THE BUTT OF SOCIETY after Megan Kriss yelled SO GOODBYE flashing him a smile and closing the compartment door. As Kriss turned around she saw five sets of eyes on her she knew what was coming she had just did it but Megan wasn't much help. 

Harry was the one who got over the shock of the moment first 

"Um what was that?"

What? Kriss asked trying to cover up her mistake

"You somehow knew that Draco and the goons were out there" said Ron with his surprised look still on his face.

"I can't tell you" Kriss said matter of factly that they all just let it go and just laughed at the thought of Draco being a boil on a butt. And that Kriss had called him a blond vulture.

The new friends soon found themselves rushing to put on their robes they had gotten so caught up in talking that they hadn't realized that they were that close to Hogwarts.

Kriss's robes were not the usual pure black instead they had on the colors purple, white and a bit of red the same at all of the seams.

And Megan's were not pure black either they had green and blue stitched into them with the white. Someone was going to say something when a very odd sound suddenly came from Kriss's bags. It sounded like a cat being strangled and trying to meow.   
"UM that was just smidge my cat he is a bit unusual"

Unusual was not the word for it the cat was about 2 foot long gray and white it looked like a normal tabby cat except its eyes they were milky white he was blind.

Kriss began to take other things down six cages in all Kriss had the usual owl, cat, toad she also had a rat minute fox and a hawk. She then brought down the last two cages and added them to the other 6 this held another owl though the size of pig and a fat old toad Kriss handed them to Megan to look after before they got off the train. 

"Um one question, Krissy why do you have all of those animals?" Asked Ron from the other side of the compartment

OH its a long story and sadly we do not have time to hear it we are at hogwarts" moments after the words left Kris's mouth the train began to slow. As they all exited the train Harry, Hermoine, and Ron all wanted to figure out what was up with the Americans. They could tell that Krissy had a secret that even Dumbledore wanted to keep a secret and Megan was trying to keep Krissy from saying or doing to much.


	2. sorting and late night wanderers

Um sorry but I forgot to put down that I do not own any of the charecters well I own Krissy and megan but those are the only two :)

OH its a long story and sadly we do not have time to hear it we are at hogwarts" moments after the words left Kris's mouth the train began to slow. As they all exited the train Harry, Hermoine, and Ron all wanted to figure out what was up with the Americans. They could tell that Krissy had a secret that even Dumbledore wanted to keep a secret and Megan was trying to keep Krissy from saying or doing to much.

As they all exited the train, Krissy and Megan got the first site of one of the many things that everyone else except the first years knew about, Hagrid. But unlike the first years they did not even fear the giant man with all of his tangles of black hair they actually wanted to meet him.

HI there!! Krissy yelled soon after they were off the train. Hagrid waved to the two new girls and the boy behind them that looked odd combing his hair like that, as they came off the train making a note to introduce himself later to the girls they seemed like nice enough folks. But right now he had a job to do.

When Hogwarts came into view Krissy and Megan both agreed that they were going to enjoy themselves more here then at Ravenstine. The sorting soon was started Krissy and Megan were both told to wait and they would be sorted separately from the first years. As they waited they sat in a small side room talking about the castle, the trip, the new friends and most importantly the secret. 

I vote that we tell them they won't do anything not like Ravenstine. Krissy said as she Megan shook her head "I tell you this one more time, I think Dumbledore has a point telling us not to tell anyone you and I both know what could happen if they found out about us even just about you." Megan said shortly then added "and you never know what might happen for rats sake please don't tell them." All right but I can't keep myself in check for long you saw what happened on the train" Krissy said with a bit of nervousness. "Yea I did just try and not do it again and be normal for once." As long as you will Krissy added as they walked out of the door to the great hall. 

Ah here we are my new student this here is Kristina Powell, next to her is Megan Kennel, and of course you have all meet Jimmy so lets get them sorted so they know what house they will be in shall we." The hat sitting on a stool really interested them as they walked toward it. Megan went first, the hat took a while to decide As it yelled Gryffendor Krisy became more nervous she had always hated being the center of attention. As the hat slipped over her ears she could hear a little voice say hello so she answered back. "HMMMM we have yet to have one like you around here your kind are getting very rare indeed you remind me of a few very hard to place people what do ya say you help out a bit. I see your friend went to Gryffendor well we can't really split up a team like you two now can we. Though you would also do good in any of the other three houses better put you in Gryffnedor!"

As Krissy walked over to the Gryffendor table to sit with Megan she could not help but feel something from the other houses. As she thought about it, it had probably just been a fluke.

Later that night Harry, Ron and Hermoine snuck out to the common room of Gryffendor tower to talk. 

Hey guys I want to ask you something Harry said when they had all sat down around the fireplace Yea what is it Harry as if we couldn't guess. Ron said in a whisper. Have you guys noticed anything weird about the new girls Krissy and Megan? Harry asked

'Yea we all heard them, Krissy knew that Malfoy was out side the door and that we were almost at Hogwarts.

"Yea and did you see Megan right after the Malfoy thing she looked really nervous like Krissy had just told us something, plus when Hermoine asked Krissy about herself she got all quiet and said she couldn't tell us."

Does this sound at all familuler to you two?

Yea didn't your dad and Sirius have to go through this to help Professor Lupin, Ron said purposely avoiding saying Peter

They sat up until way into the night talking about the girls and laughing about the boy that had come with them. They were trying to figure out what was different about the girls. When a shape that looked almost like a ghost went by them but it wasn't who ever it was wore a silvery cloak with its hood up. With the figure flew a bird it was a sparrow. The trio could not help but wonder who it was until they saw a flick of robe and recognized it as Krissy's 

"But were would she be going with a sparrow?" Ron asked questionable "Wait a minute the entire time that we have known her have either or you seen Krissy with out Megan or vise versa" They ran out the portal hole to see were Krissy had gone but only to found a long red feather and the silvery cloak. Harry knew that he had seen a feather like it before but could not place it. They turned to go back into the common room when the hawk that Krissy had brought with her came swooping out picking up the cloak and flew back into the common room.


	3. high school tricks

Ok I still don't own Harry and the gang But I do own Krissy and my best friend owns GUESS Who MEGAN any way I am a bit crazed this all started with Me telling megan about picturing us at Hogwarts and this is the result so read enjoy and REVEIW PLEEAASE OH and did I spell the Headmasters name right? I hope so well enough of my blabing on to the story :)

"Now that was just strange how would an animal know to pick up the cloak and go back into the common room." Hermoine asked. Though she did not get an answer because Ron and Harry were already following the hawk though they knew were it was going it was just the most logical thing to do. They followed the hawk up the girl's dormitory stairs stopping at the very last door that stood ajar. "Now that is odd I don't think any girls stay in that room or at least none that I have noticed" Hermoine said as they walked closer to the door. As they opened the door the saw that it had only two beds in it. The window to the room was open, and the cages that Kriss had been taking down on the train each sat in the far corner empty, the animals that had been in the cages were around the room. The fox was getting a drink the cat was purring on the bed with a stuffed frog. The toads were hopping around the rat was sleeping on the canopy top and the hawk who had dropped the cloak on a screen for dressing behind was sitting on a perch near the window. The room was smaller then the normal dorm rooms and it already smelled like shampoo and soap. But why would they be put in a private room instead of a room with the rest of the 5th year girls?"

Megan knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office they had been told to report to his office after they took some things up to their room.

Ahh Megan, Kristina sorry Krissy, how happy I am to see that you two have made it" Dumbedore smiled at the two girls looking about his office. "Well sir we are very happy you have allowed us to come to this school for a second chance" Krissy said petting the phoenix by the door.

"Well Krissy you did nothing wrong at your old school except when you both were about to leave." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye "So you heard about that huh" Krissy said blushing slightly "Yes Miss Powell I heard you two cursed the students at Ravenstine to all sing lets see," Dumbledore glanced down at the piece of parchment sitting in front of him. "Ahh yes to sing Henry the 8th, I'm a little tea pot, oh yes and my personal favorite the never ending song but you two didn't stop there now did you." 

"No sir" the two girls looked down at their feet to hide their smiles. "OK what else have you done and I want to hear you two tell me though the things you did were terrible I personally think they are quite funny and believe we all could use a laugh so girls tell me what else have you done." The two girls looked up to see if Dumbledore was truly asking them to tell him all of the tricks that they had pulled. Where do you want us to start sir? Asked Megan so she could concentrate on trying to think of all of the things they did. "Well let's see you two did go to a muggle high school? Yes I see it here I got a letter from your Dean of students Mr. Mulvany was it" Looking again at the parchment "Yes a true Muggle if I ever saw one. So why don't we start there." 

"Yes sir" Krissy said already racking her brain to remember some of the tricks they pulled at Armstrong. Megan thought of the first prank, "Well back in the day we put a potion in the water fountains and the school lunch to make every one grow a tail." Megan said trying to keep from laughing "Oh yea because I wanted to know what humans would look like with tails and I still say we would look better with them." Krissy said with her loosing battle to stop laughing she had a picture in her head of their old librarian running around with a rat tail. She of course took pictures. "Oh we released the herd of cows in the gym during P.E." Krissy said after she finished with her memory. Both girls looked up at Dumbledore who was chuckling softly to himself (remembering the Marauders) "Oh yea I remember one" Megan said through a bit of uncontrollable laughter about the bovine adventure. "We put a curse on the school so that the students would start singing Where is my Hairbrush as the teachers sang We are the Pirates who don't do anything when the bell rang to start 4-A" The two girls took turns telling Dumbledore about the tricks they pulled at Armstrong by the time they were done they had told Dumbledore that they had Released all of the animals on farm day, Put a charm on all of the lockers in Freshman hall to yell at people and throw books and things at them. They had also made all of the dead animals in the science lab get up and do a the cann cann

They of course had to tell him about putting a hex on the lunchroom and the Gym doors so when the releasing bell rang they would lock and not open until the tardy bell rang. By the time they had explained some of the things to Dumbledore such as what 4-A and Farm day were they were very tired. Dumbledore noticed this to and told them to come back that night seeing it was already 1 in the morning so they could tell him what they did at Ravenstine to their poor headmistress. 


	4. good morning

As they walked back to the common room with a note from Dumbledore incase they ran into one of the other teachers. Megan and Krissy talked about Dumbledore and he was so much different from their old Headmistress Ms. Goon who was a crazy old bat that wore robes that were either 2 sizes to big or to small. They spoke of the states and how Hogwarts was already so much different from Ravenstine. "Well at least we know that Dumbledore can be trusted with our secret huh" Kriss said as they walked up the 250th step she had been counting them as they went. Yea I was a little worried that he would send us back to Potomac when we told him all about those tricks that we pulled back in the day. Megan said as she tried to remember the word to a song that she had heard on the way to Willard airport back home. It seemed like no time before they were standing in front of the fat pink lady that Krissy had dubbed Madam Brazabrak (a name she had made up in high school) they said the password orange smoothie and climbed into the portal hole. After taking Bill the rat off of the canopy and sitting him in his cage Krissy slipped her pajamas on they were a pair of light blue sleeping pants with Quibbitch things all over and a dark blue shirt that she had stuck the crests of Hogwarts houses on. She then crawled into her bed Megan was already in hers, they knew they would both be waking up in a about 4 hours at exactly 5:30 so they didn't talk they both just rolled over and fell asleep. As expected they both woke up at 5:30 as usual they were wide awake "Well good morning old pal how have you slept your first night in this lovely palace" Krissy asked as she rolled over knowing her friend would be awake already. Just great really I wonder where in the rat the showers are Oye you are going to take a shower every day when you wake up till the day you die, aren't you? Krissy said to her friend as she was petting Smidge. You bet I just feel gross if I don't" 

"I know Megan I have heard it all before!"

As Megan shifted in her bed so she could see Krissy better a sudden thought came to her. "Krissy why are you so sad about leaving home, You know what it was like back there for us." Asked Megan questionably "You know I could ask you that same question besides it is our home I lived near that town since I was 3 for pities sake" Yea I know just thought maybe you could put my mind at rest." OH I can just you wait, did you know that our Defense teacher is a werewolf I can't wait to meet him" "OH cool" But wait there is more we start classes today at least that is what I heard from Ron yesterday at the feast." Said Krissy as she stretched she was beginning to get a little tired again when she glanced at the clock it was already 5:45 they had been awake for 15 minutes already. As Krissy rolled back over after being attacked by smidge, "Well I think we should try and get some more sleep and if you do get up wake me up when you get back so I can get ready." "Well its only tradition." Megan said as she rolled over to try and get back to sleep. "See you when it is light and a decent hour" Krissy said as she to rolled over and began to sleep back into sleep.

In the morning Harry awoke from a sweet dream a novelty to him recently he tried to keep that dream in his mind so he would be able to bring it back again but it slowly slipped away. He could remember parts of it still there had been a field, a sunflower field he stood in the middle just looking around when it began to rain it was a warm rain like you would have when it was hot out. Then he saw Ron he was smiling Hermoine came out of the some sunflowers they all began running through the flowers He was then transported to another place this time it was a house set back in the woods with a country road separating the woods. The yard of the house was large most of it tall and unmanageable. The door opened and 2 girls came out they looked straight at him and smiled. He recognized them Krissy and Megan, they walked to him whispered that he needed to be at peace that was where the dream ended. "Oye Ron its time to get up" Harry yelled after deciding it was only a dream. The tuft of red hair shifted and Ron sat up. "Harry why did you wake me I was having such a nice dream" Ron said irritably "So did I come on get dressed we're going to be late" "You know Harry this is the first time I have seen you wake up happy since last quarter." Ron said looking at Harry with a small smile on his face. "Usually you wake up screaming or crying never happy." Harry smiled again at Ron and slipped out of the dorm room thinking about what Ron had said. I wonder if this is going to be a good year" he said to himself as he walked down the stairs. When he got down to the common room he saw Megan sitting on the couch in front the fireplace. "Hi ya Harry, how did you sleep? Have any nice dreams?" Megan said with out even looking up from her book that she was reading "Hi Megan I sleep great I am ready for the first day of class first time in awhile that has happened, so how did you sleep? Oh and where is Krissy? Harry said it all as he smiled and gave Megan a look asking how she knew he was coming into the room. "OH Rat I forgot to wake her up oh can you guys wait for us I am guessing Krissy has forgotten the way to the dinning room or great hall what ever you guys call it and I forgot to" Megan said from the foot of the steps where she had remembered to ask. "Ok we will wait here for you" 


	5. the first day

OK that is it I am taking a stand I need Reviews I live for them I need them give them to me HEHEHEHEHE Ok I am done. :) I don't own these people wish I did but I don't. I do own Krissy and my Best Friend owns Megan (probably because she is Megan). And yes we really do act like this Not the magic or anything but any way, on to the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kristina F Powell did you send Harry a dream?" Megan said as she stormed into the Dorm room "HMM what" Krissy poked her head out from the covers trying to look as though she had just woke up. Don't try it with me I know your tricks tell me" well actually I did not actually deliver the dream I just gave prongo the idea and she went and delivered it. Kriss said as she sifted to get out of the bed. Ah but I know you, you were tapped into Prongo so you could control the dream." Megan said with a slight smile, she knew Krissy and she would not send the fox to give a dream unless she had a good reason. Dear friend I only sent Prongo because well when I touched Harry's hand yesterday on the train I got one of his memories do you know that he has nightmares every night for bobs sake you heard about what happened last year to him. So I thought I would give him a good nights sleep for once." Krissy said as she looked down at her slipper sox Did it work She asked looking up with a smile. Well you could say that he practically skipped down the stairs a well so why did you use your house in the dream and sunflowers?" Megan asked as she grabbed her backpack How did you know did Harry... Oh wait moment of stupidity" Megan laughed and went to the doorway "OH and it is time to get up the gang is waiting for us." "All right out, get out so I may dress in peace I will be down in about 5 minutes." Krissy said and Megan laughed and left to join Harry in the common room.

As Megan entered the common room she noticed that Ron and Hermoine had joined Harry in waiting for them. Harry was telling Hermoine about the dream with a smile on his face. Megan did not pay attention to the dream she already knew all about it. After he finished telling his old friends about the dream Harry turned to Megan. "So is Krissy coming?" Oh yea she said 5 minutes but if you had known her as long as I have she will be down in about 10 minutes" Ten minutes later Krissy came down from the dorm room wearing her robes with the stitching along the seams. "Sorry it took so long I can't seem to be on time for anything it is only tradition that I am late" Krissy said with a smirk

The group lurked down the stairs making enough noise to wake up a couple of the paintings that were sleeping on the way. "So could someone please tell me about the classes?" Krissy said as they passed a painting of a man scratching his head.

"Well were shall we begin oh DADA is a really good class and the teacher is great he is Professor Lupin oh and he is a werewolf. Harry told them "OH Harry you are making me blush" it was none other then Lupin "Oh hey sir how is life" Harry said with a little bit of a nervous edge to his voice. Ah Harry do tell me who these lovely new editions to your 

Two transfer students Krissy Powell and Megan Kennel" "So Harry are you going to tell them about the other classes or do I" Lupin said still smiling at the group. "Oh yea I was telling you guys about the classes wasn't I" Harry said scratching his head. Any way before I was so rudely interrupted by our distinguished Defense teacher we have Care of magical creatures that is taught by Hagrid you know that really big guy at the train station. Oh I have been wanting to meet him" Krissy said as they walked Um we have transfiguring with Professor Mcgonagall is stern but a very good teacher none the less." "Oh I was always good at transfiguring at Ravenstine." Megan said "yes I remember you changed my car into an elephant." Krissy said with a laugh and the rest laughed with her. Any ways please continue Harry she said after the giggles had left. Alright we have herbology with Professor sprout very nice lady always has dirt under her fingers" UM we are now at the dinning hall Professor Lupin said to get the students to pay attention to where they were walking. As they ate their breakfast Harry told them about the rest of the classes the last one was Potions. Well Potions is the last class and it is taught by a greasy haired long nose evil scowling prat named Snape" "OHHH I got a owl Kriss said looking into the swarm of owls that had just come swooping into the great hall. Oh yea Krissy I just remembered you were going to take that silly curse off of Michael Jackson Elvis today. OH yea thanks for reminding me that is why I keep you around. So any suggestions on the new curse?" Oh Krissy I got the perfect one if ya don't mind Megan said with her wand already out. Sure it is your turn after all just let me remove the hair combing curse. As soon as the combing curse was removed from the poor boy another curse was put to him this one was to make him mumble all of the time. Krissy had finished reading her letter and was now looking at the schedule for classes Well ladies and gentlemen we have a class with your favorite house and mine the Slytherins. She said after reading what classes were that day. Oh suck which one? Said Megan turning back around after cursing Jimmy. Don't panic Megan though its potions but its tomorrow Krissy said to try and stop her friend from running into the night screaming. (Harry had told them about Snape and his favoritism towards the slytherins) The day was very uneventful Harry was told he would die of a guinne pig stamped by Professor Trelawny Krissy was going to die by getting trampled by a herd of crazed ground squirrels, Megan was going to get bit by a gerbil all in all a very uneventful day. 

That night the five of them sat around the fire sharing stories of their child hoods Neville had joined in and told them all about visiting his mom and dad in the institute. It was the first time that he had told anyone about it. Krissy hugged him when he began to cry after telling them how his parents had ended up in the institute. Megan knew what she was doing but did not stop her. To lighten the mood Megan decided that she would share a funny story. When she finished her story they all laughed including Neville that seemed relieved for telling his friends about his parents.

Stretching and yawning they all stood up. "Well I guess we all know what time it is huh" Ron said as he looked at the rest of them nodding Well good night sleep tight and remember if the bed bugs bite bite em back Krissy said as she walked to the stairs leading to the girls dorms. Once in the dorm room Megan turned to Krissy. "You are going to send Prongo to Neville tonight aren't you?" Megan said with a slight smile on her lips. "Yes and to Harry again do you have a problem with that." Krissy said as she as she spoke to the little fox. "Nope I figure you know what you are doing and they do both need to have some good sleep." "Yes I know or else I wouldn't even send her" Krissy said as she slipped into her pajamas. So what kind of dream are you going to send our dear friends Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter" Megan said curiously "Oh don't you already know. Krissy said with a grin she knew that Megan hated when she did that so she did it just to annoy her. "All right be a rat, I am going to know about it in the morning anyway" "Goodnight Megan" "Night Krissy" 


	6. Sweet Dreams

Ok I really need your opinions on this PLEASE I have a very low confidence in my writing so please let me know if ya are even reading this :)

Krissy did send the small fox as she had said she was going to do up to Harry and Neville's dorm room to deliver dreams as it had been trained to do. To Harry Krissy sent a calming dream. It was a dream of the ocean. Harry sat on the beach he could feel the sand spilling in between his toes as he sat there. The warm sun on his back and hair warming his to the core of his being. A gentle breeze blew across Harry's place there in the sand bringing a promise of peace with it the air smelled of salt, suntan lotion and the promise of rain. As Harry sat there he could see the waves in the distance as they came up to him they slowly became smaller until they would hardly have made his ankles wet. Harry looked around him and saw that he was sitting next to three girls two he recognized were sitting there smiling at him the third a more heavy set girl with brown hair had no clue he was even there. The one sitting the furthest from him was wearing a dingy red tank top over the top of a blue bathing suit; she had her hair pulled back into a very messy ponytail. As she looked at him she seemed to speak to him with her mind, telling him that the dream was being used to help him find the peace and sleep that he was in great need for. The girl in the middle was wearing faded yellow tank top over what looked like a bikini top and was simply smiling as though to tell him to rest. As the dream ended Harry could still feel the warm sensation of the beach enveloped around him as he slipped into a dreamless but peaceful sleep.

To Neville Krissy sent a memory dream, a dream in which he gets to see a memory of his own through viewing eyes. The memory was of a day in the park with his mom and dad. The happy couple walked along the winding path cutting through the trees. How many times Neville had walked this same path when he wanted a place to just sit and think. The couple pushed a stroller with a chubby little boy sitting in it with its lips curled into a grin as he studied the trees and varies animals that passed by. When the happy group stopped Neville could see his parents more clearly his mother with her waist length blond hair pulled into a pony tail her bright blue eyes sparkling with love for her husband and son he could smell her scent of lilacs and honey. His father a little portly himself but with a childish charm his brown hair being played with by the wind and his brown eyes with intelligence behind them. His scent was of leather from the books he would read at work and of chocolate mint from the candy he always carried in his pocket. Neville cried when he saw them but continued to watch he wanted to saver the moment. As he watched his mom pick up the baby that was obviously not more then 2 years old she laughed as the child pointed to things telling her what they were. He had been a very smart baby, he watched as his father planted a kiss on his mother's lips and took out a book. It had been a tradition of theirs to go to the park sit under a tree and read a book out loud. How Neville missed the sound of his father's deep voice and his mother's soft whispering song when he was young. Neville wanted to go to them talk to them learn from them about what happened. He had been so young when the attack had happened, not more then 4 or 5 he had seen it all. When Neville turned his head to wipe away a tear he saw them, coming up the sidewalk Krissy and Megan. They smiled at him and then Krissy spoke "Neville you must remember that at a time you were the center of your parents eyes" "You will always have your memories of them hold on to them and cherish them Neville." "Now Neville you must sleep and be at peace." With Krissy's last words Neville slipped into a dreamless but peaceful sleep though he could still smell the scent of his mother and father. And with that the small fox slipped soundlessly out of the dorm room door and up the stairs to the open door of Krissy and Megan's dorm. 

When the morning came, Megan once again was the first to wake up seeing she always took a shower before breakfast. But this morning just to down right annoy her she woke Krissy up. "What what do ya want? Krissy said with her eyes still closed and glasses off. She would have fallen back to sleep if not for Megan jumping up onto the bed and beginning to bounce. Up and adam I refuse to leave until you get your rear up. Megan said almost completely awake. "All right I am up ok stop jumping now" Krissy said as she slowly unraveled her hands from the sheet. "So why may I ask have you woken me up at this terrible hour?" She said as she looked around the room. Oh for two reasons ok three where would you like me to start" Megan said counting her fingers "How about the beginning and would you please get on with it." "Well the first reason is because it is fun to wake you up. The second is you did not shower last night, and third we did not go see Dumbledore last night so we have got to go talk to him now." Megan said as she opened the curtains on the window knowing the amount of annoyance she was causing Krissy, who was far from being a morning person. After Krissy removed herself from the blankets she glared at her best friend though Megan was not a very good morning person; she actually could wake up properly in the morning.


	7. tempers fly( bad title I know)

Ok this is not a very good chapter in my opinion but I have to post something or I will go nuts more so then usual this is only part of the chapter I still have to write more but I need to post I can't think so here we go PLEASE tell me if ya like it :)

As they walked down the hallway Krissy was still dragging her feet she had been waiting for Prongo to return last night from delivering those dreams to Harry and Neville. "So are you going to tell me what kind of dreams our new friends received last night or do I have wait." Megan said as they walked "DO ya really want to know?" Krissy said as she yawned "Yes you rat you made me wait so out with it" "Alright remember when our class took that trip." "Yea" "Well I kind of took Harry there to the beach." "Oh that was a really nice day except when it rained." "Well I thought so any way I know you saw me hug Neville well I sent him a memory dream of his parents." Krissy said that last bit a little faster then usual but Megan understood her. "You know you are going to have to tell Dumbledore about that though I doubt he will be angry." "I know so is this the showers they look like the showers at CIY" "Gag don't remind me"   
  
The day went fast for the two girls when they got back to the common room after their showers. Harry told them the dream that included them Neville also told them about his dream; the girls tried not to laugh. Potions was as bad as Harry and the rest of the gang said if not worse. As they walked out of Potions which was their last class of the day was when Krissy and Megan were pushed to far. They had been listening to the Slytherins get treated like angels and the Gryffendors treated like muck but when Draco decided to berate Neville in the hall it was to much. Both Krissy and Megan had not been popular in their old schools they were different so they were made fun of most of the day. "Ah look guys Neville has found someone maybe they can help him find his brain" The Slytherins around him began to laugh even though it was a terrible joke. "Oh but he has never had a brain to begin with." Neville was hanging his head as Malfoy yelled insults about him for about 5 minutes; he was not able to run away because he was trapped.

"OH this is fair" Krissy said sarcastically when she saw it "OH yes I quite agree." Megan knew exactly where her friend was going. "It takes a real man to insult a person with about oh how many 15 16 people around." Krissy said with her same sarcastic tone. "Yes I would say that." Megan said in her own sarcastic tone. "So what do you say, I am getting tired of Malfoy aren't you." "Yes in fact I am." Megan knew when Krissy was about to do something, Krissy had a temper and would often allow it to simmer but after awhile it would explode mainly when one of her friends was in trouble. "Well let's get on with it I am hungry and would like to get to dinner" 

As they pushed their way to the front they could hear Malfoy more clearly and Megan could tell this was going to be interesting. Megan knew that Krissy after this would not be in supper she would be curled up either under her bed or in the closet. Some of the Slytherines had tired of standing around watching Malfoy berate and belittle Longbottom so they left leaving only Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and a couple of other Slytherins. Megan as soon as she got close enough punched Malfoy's goon Goyle and kicked Crabbe's legs out from under him causing them to fall backwards. Megan had wanted to do that since she first meet them on the train. Just as Megan punched Goyle Krissy's temper finally broke she stepped in front of Malfoy who still had a smirk on his face. "You know Malfoy it is getting a little tiring Seeing you pick on those weaker then you are! Krissy's eyes flashed quite dangerously as she continued DO you have any idea what sort of Hell Neville has been through in his life any Idea? NO Well YOU will never know the entire story behind Neville Longbottom, YOU will never know true Friendship one that you do not buy. I heard you were on the Quiddich team YOU Bought you way onto the team oh wait no that is wrong your daddy bought it for you!" Draco was just staring into Krissy's eyes he saw something there but he could not figure it out that was no ordinary glint in her eyes. "OH and Draco if you ever find manners and learn how to actually treat a girl you may find happiness some day so just go back to your goons and leave Neville here out of it." With her final piece said Krissy backed away with out looking at anyone she walked away. Neville was just staring at the retreating back of Krissy. Megan still had Crabbe and Goyle pinned to the ground with her foot. She was making a mental note to take some food out of the hall Krissy would not be coming out of the common room for quite some time. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine went to help Neville who had just passed out. 

At supper, Megan's prediction was right Krissy was not there. Everyone was asking her where she was but Megan did not want to tell them. She knew exactly were Krissy was but knew better then to interrupt her though after an hour of being alone someone would have to try and get Krissy to laugh. It was the only way of getting her back to normal not that she was normal to begin with but normal for her. Hay Megan where is Krissy we saw that thing with Malfoy and wanted to congragrlat her on finally getting him to shut up." It was Harry, Ron and Hermoine "Oh hey guys um I can't tell you" Megan said "Why don't you know?" This time it was one of the twins that spoke Megan was not quite sure. "Yes I do know but if you guys had known her as long as I have you don't want to see her so soon after she lost her temper." "Why not?" Ron said a little confused. "Just believe me ok." But then an idea jumped into her head. "But you guys could help me" "With what" they said in unison "Um after an hour of losing her temper Krissy has to be cheered up" "Why an hour and how do you go about cheering her up? Harry said starting to get as confused as Ron. "The answer to the first question is we have to let the last bit of temper drain from her" The gang of people was beginning to become larger they had all heard of Krissy and Megan's run in with the Slytherins. Megan kept talking though. "You see she has a very short fuse sometimes but she is able to keep her temper hidden until it finally explodes which is what you all saw today." She said with a small smile on her face. "But any way after an hour she will have gotten control on it again and she will be depressed the only way to get her out of this depression is make her laugh." Megan said and looked into the faces of all the people looking at her. "Is that all it will be easy" "Are you all sure your up to the challenge it is not that easy to make her laugh it usually takes up to a half an hour to get her to laugh not chuckle a full laugh. Oh and just to warn you she may get angry again with you then we will have to wait another hour." The gang made a plan they would all go to Krissy and Megan's room and not leave until Krissy was rolling on the floor laughing.

  
It took the eight Gryffendors because Ginny had been invited the entire hour to ready themselves they were planning a slumber party of sorts. Megan remembered that she and Krissy were suppose to go see Dumbledore again after dinner but seeing Krissy was in no state to go see him Megan decided that she would go ask Dumbledore if they could see him during the weekend. As Megan walked up to the teachers table Dumbledore stood up, he knew she couldn't make their meeting and before Megan could say anything he spoke Don't worry Ms. Kennel you two may come see me at anytime you know the way and the password. Go take care of your friend I heard about the scene in the hall. I am sure the Weasleys can cheer her up." Dumbledore said with a smile and twinkle in his eye. "But sir how did you know I was going to ask you that?And how did you knwo Krissy has to be cheered up?" Megan said a little astonished but then she thought about it Dumbledore knew everything all of their secrets so he would know about Krissy. Well sir I had best be off we are planning to have a small party in mine and Krissy's room to cheer her up" Megan said with a smile and walked off to meet up with the group that was waiting for her.


	8. chats and friends

Yea yea I know it is a silly story but hey I am trying even though it is getting a bit out of control I need my old pal Megan (who is away at camp and left me to write this all by my lonesome) to write me and tell me what she thinks ah well enough of my complaining Oh yea and thanks to you two that reviewed it brightened my days :) j/k well on with it

On her way out of the great hall Megan remembered something and ran back to tell Dumbledore what their plans for cheering up Krissy were. "Oh I forgot to ask you if it was all right if the guys came up to mine and Krissy's dorm for a party?" Megan said hopefully "Well Ms. Kennel boys are usually not allowed in the girls dorms but as long as you keep in down or have Ms Granger cast a silencing charm they may." Dumbledore said standing next to Professor Mcgonoglle. "OH and Megan how many are going to be at your little cheering party?" Megan smiled and said "only about 7 Neville and Ginny Weasly are coming along with Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. Why?" "OH just thought I would send up some sleeping bags for them" Dumbledore said with a smile. "Thanks sir" Megan said as she once again ran off to help the others finish with the plans. The others were all standing in the hallway waiting for her and talking about the party they were going to have.

"So are we ready to cheer up Krissy." It had been one of the twins that had spoke with a smile. "Of course and we even have permission to have you guys in the girls' dorms." "All right how about we divide up the jobs so we can get this done faster." Harry said looking to Megan. "Well it is easier to get Krissy to come out if she is bombarded so why doesn't Hermoine, and Ginny come to the dorm room with me to talk to her." "But I thought the only way to make her normal again is to make her laugh?" Ron said confused. "Ron I really don't feel like explaining her in the hall way ok." Megan said rolling her eyes. "Boys why don't you guys get the things we need let's see I even made a list during dinner." Megan said searching her pockets. "Oh here it is. We will need food good food boys Krissy has not eaten since lunch, butter beer, candy, fruit, fun stuff, um music and anything else that you all believe to be useful. Dumbledore is sending up sleeping bags for you guys." Megan put the paper down to look at the expressions on her friends' faces they were between awe that the headmaster would let guys stay in the girls' dorm and mischief. As the girls walked off the guys were to decide who was going to do what. Fred who Megan had given the list to was looking at it thinking. "All right gang here is what I propose." Fred said after a minute looking at the list. "All right caption what are we going to do." George said sarcastically 

"All right Harry you and Ron run to Hogsmead and get butter beer and other assorted things." Fred tore the list saying what kind of sweets Krissy liked. Harry slipped into a side room to call the invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. "George you and I will go get food from the kitchen and then go help Harry and Ron get the stuff to the common room." George nodded, "and finally Neville you will go see about finding a radio so we can have some music." Neville began to walk off causing Fred to yell at his back. "And if you find a Muggle radio I am sure Hermoine can charm it!" The boys have been given their missions separated into their groups to get done.

As Megan, Hermione and Ginny walked up the stairs they were in complete silence thinking about varies things. "So Megan do you mind telling us why it better to I believe your words were It is easier to get Krissy to come out if she is bombarded what does that mean?" Hermoine had broken the silence and stopped Megan at the top of the stairs. "Oh yea I guess I should explain huh" Megan said with a smirk. "Well you see Krissy has a temper I believe I have told you that well she keeps it bottled so when she looses her temper she has a lot of it stored up inside of her. It is part of her genetic makeup but she never gets angry enough to release all of the anger so she runs away and hides anywhere dark and confined then she cries." Megan looked at the two girls that were standing beside her. "So why does she go somewhere dark and confined to cry?" Ginny asked. "Well I really don't know but I don't think she wants people to see her cry, she also will hide under her bed or in the closet if she is confused or depressed but I guess maybe she cries because her temper even scares her." The two girls looked confused themselves but decided they would save it and go help with Krissy. When the girls got to the common room they did not stop to talk to anyone they just kept walking until they came to Megan and Krissy's dorm. "Krissy where are you please come out" called Megan a sniffle was the only reply. 

"Hey Krissy would you talk to us." A small squeak of a yes came thought the closet door. The girls talked to the closet door for about 10 minutes before Krissy would even allow them to see her. She looked tired and depressed the complete opposite of what Hermoine and Ginny were expecting. Krissy simply walked right past them and crawled under the bed so she could be seen but still be in darkness. "All right Krissy what is wrong. I know perfectly well there is more to this than what you are telling us" Megan said gently while sitting on the floor. "I want to go home I miss Potomac I miss everything about my home, the forest I miss mom and Da." Megan just sat there for a couple seconds thinking but it was Hermoine that broke the silence again. "Hey Krissy maybe if you tell Ginny and me about home then you won't feel so homesick." By this time Krissy had been under the bed for at least 10 minutes when she crawled out and curled up on her bed but not before she grabbed three things out of her trunk. One was a tattered blanket that was maroon with what looked like pink bricks on it, second a photo album and third a notebook and pen. Krissy wrapped the blanket around her and began to write as Hermoine, Ginny and Megan looked on the two new girls had no clue what the thing were for. But Megan did and waited patiently until Krissy was done writing and handed the notebook and pen to her. The thing Krissy had been writing was sort of like a note.

__

Megan what are we doing here we should have stayed in the U.s. Why did I yell at Draco?

Megan began to write as the other girls were wondering what she was doing

__

Krissy we had to leave they were horrible to the both of us. And you were sticking up for a friend.

Megan handed the book back to Krissy and told the two confused girls what was going on. " Krissy doesn't feel like talking so we write if you are handed the book just write something down to someone else and give it to that person." Hermoine just watched as the two Americans wrote sometimes writing a comment herself. Finally Krissy spoke " So do you girls want to hear about this stuff" The girls that had no clue about what the stuff meant shook their heads yes and Krissy continued in a rather depressed voice allowing a tear or two to stream down her face. My Da gave the blanket to me when he was in the air force, Muggle thing Ginny. Though he is not a Muggle he was in it anyway he was sent to Turkey when I was about 5 years old and he brought me home this blanket every time I get homesick I wrap the blanket around me and a pretend that it is my da. That that you hold there Hermoine are pictures of my family and things, I left behind me when we came here." The girls talked for a half and hour then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. All three of the girls had joined Krissy on the bed by this time and where looking at the pictures, Krissy was still depressed but was looking a bit better. "Megan B Kennel what is going on here?" Krissy said as she heard the foot steps what sounded like a heard of elephants coming up the stairs. Megan gave her a smile and went to open the door.

Standing in the door way was what looked like trouble. The weasly twins were in the front carrying to boxes each full of stuff that smelled really good to Krissy. Behind them were Harry and Ron also each carrying boxes and bags. Behind them was Neville carrying a box of his own. All of the guys were already wearing pajamas (they had stopped in their dorms to change.) So we heard there was a party going on and decided to come up. Fred said with a smile still holding his box. Um Megan do ya think you could do something with this stuff. It is getting rather heavy. Oops sorry guys just sit it all there on the window seat.

The party continued on till well past midnight. Hermoine had put a silencing charm on the room and charmed the radio so it would work in Hogwarts. The twins had Krissy laughing good and hard about a half and hour in to the party so she hugged them, which resulted in her being picked up and twirled. Harry told them all about his reletives and how fat Dudley was getting. The girls gave them all makeovers, which resulted in the twins wearing dresses. Harry's hair they tried to do something with but couldn't and he found his pajamas turned into a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a button up black shirt with a dragon on it. Hermoine was found with her hair pulled into a twist and wearing a short black skirt, a red top that showed her belly button and a long black jacket that went to her ankles. Ginny's hair had been left alone Krissy had said it was too nice to do anything to though they did put some glitter in it. She was wearing a simple sundress that had a princess waist and was blue and green. Ron was put in a button up black shirt with flames his pants were khakis. Krissy's outfit was like Hermoine's though she optied for the black pants and a shirt that had a Pixie sitting on a mushroom with the long black jacket she put her hair up in two braids pulled back. Megan was put into a pair of leather pants, a white shirt and a leather jacket. The twins after their appearance with the dresses were changed each was put into a pair of cargo pants (though in different colors) and shirts Fred wearing a shirt saying Mischief is as Mischief does and Georges said the only way to beat temptation is to join it.

And Neville found himself in the pants that zip at the knees and a plain long sleeved shirt. 

After looking at each other and the mirror Krissy spoke. "You know what seeing tomorrow is Saturday why don't we all wear this stuff." Harry was staring at Hermoine Ron was Glaring at Ginny who was looking at Neville. "Hey I think that is a great idea and I must say you ladies are looking great and Ginny where did our baby sister go." George said with a smile. Ginny just blushed and said "You guys look great to I wonder what the girls will think of you guys tomorrow." "Yea I am in but could someone change my clothes back we can change them back in the morning." Harry said looking at his clothes as they changed back into the striped pjs he was wearing. They all changed their clothes and went to bed, Hermoine and Ginny were going to share one of the beds and Megan and Krissy the other. The guys were each given a squishy sleeping bag. They stayed awake talking for a bit longer until they each slowly fell to sleep. 

The next morning, they all were stared at as they walked down to the great hall. Ah you all are looking great and ladies you should not go around like that these boys can only take so much." It was Professor Lupin. He walked with them once again down to the dinning room and left them to go sit at the teacher's table. Many heads turned when the group walked in. Many girls gave the four girls dirty looks for being with the guys but Krissy, Megan, Hermoine, and Ginny just smiled and waved. They all chanced a look over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco staring at them, which prompted the girls to grab on to one of the guys. Ginny, Neville Hermoine grabbed both Harry and Ron, Krissy grabbed Fred and Megan, George, this earned the entire group evil glares from many people in the hall. "So do ya think that went well?" Harry said after he sat down. The entire rest of the day was full of people looking at them. They all went to sleep that night with smiles on their faces and slept well Krissy did not have to send Prongo to Harry and Neville that night Neville would be dreaming of Ginny (who he was going to escort to Hogsmead the next time) 


	9. trouble strikes

Ok I found this chapter hidden in with some other things I was looking at and thought what the heck I would post it if anyone likes it tell me and I can try and finish the story

Trouble strikes

A couple months later as it was nearing Halloween, Krissy sat in Potions class she was trying to get the Confusing potion to work not paying attention to what every one else was doing. Professor Snape came up from behind to see what she was doing; reaching down to look at her notes Snape accidentally let his hand touch Krissy's skin. That was when the most strange thing happened Kriss dropped the measuring cup she was using to measure ingredients she screamed grabbing her head she sunk down to her knees still clutching her temples. Harry knowing what kind of pain she must be in ran forward to try and help to calm her down. Megan knowing what was happening and the fastest way to stop it though it was harmful to both her and Krissy, grabbed Krissy's hands and began muttering something under her breath. "Ok Krissy we have been through this before just concentrate and we will get the volture another day" And soon the screams from Krissy stopped she slumped into unconsciousness against Harry who was sitting on the floor behind her. The entire class looked up to see Snape looking at the hand he had accidentally brushed against Kriss's it was his left the same arm that held the dark symbol regaining his memory of where he was he spoke.

"You are all dismissed for today I want a 2-page report on Confusion potion on my desk next class. Potter will you help Miss Kennel here to get Ms. Powell to the hospital wing I must go speak with Dumbledore about this." 

After helping Megan carry Krissy to the hospital Harry finally noticed something. Megan before they had picked Krissy up had pulled the sleeves of Krissy's robes down so neither one of them was touching any part of the skin. Megan had positively insisted on doing this also she had put her cloak over Krissy's body She said to keep her from getting cold on the way to the hospital wing. 

Harry ran back to the common room after going to the hospital wing to tell Ron and Hermoine about the cloak and the way Megan was watching him as they carried the unconscious Krissy up the stairs. So your saying that Megan knew what was happening to Krissy? Ron asked around the mouth full of chocolate. That is the way it seems you to didn't hear Megan talking because you didn't go running down there like I did I'm telling you Megan knows exactly what is going on."

When they got back to the Gryffendor common room Megan and Krissy (who had just been released from the clutches of the nurse) came upon a large black dog sitting watching the two girls come in to the room. After a second of looking at the dog Megan leaned down and whispered to Krissy. "Do you sense something about that dog I do believe that he is human." Yea weird shall I ask him." Yes if you would." Kriss walked slowly over to the dog knelt down and spoke to it. "Um sir but would you tell me why you are sitting in our common room as a dog?" A second later the dog was no longer and in its stead stood a tall man with shaggy black hair and steel blue eyes looking down at the two girls in amazement. May I ask how did you know that I was not a real dog most people can't tell. 

Krissy spoke a little nervous but went on We can not tell you that here, um actually were not suppose to tell anyone its dangerous if someone like Voldermont found out."

Sirius looked at the blond girl he was an expert at keeping secrets this girl seemed to want to tell someone but she is fearful of what might happen. Harry walked in and disturbed Sirius's thoughts Sirius I didn't know you were coming to see us today" "Ah Harry I was just talking to these two young ladies here." "OH Krissy, Megan this is Sirius Black incase he hasn't told you yet please don't tell anyone he is here its kind of a secret." Sirius just thought of an idea on how to find out how the girls had known he was a man not a mutt. Um girls Harry and I have told you our secret it is time for yours I want to know how you did that." Megan and Krissy after hearing this became very pale mumbled that they would have to thank about it ran off to their dorm room before Sirius could stop them. Once in the dorm room and after the door was shut and locked Megan began to mumble about secrets and all, then she turned to Krissy who was absent-mindedly petting the cat on her bed. Earth to Krissy We have got to make a decision I know this will be hard for the two of us to actually make a decision but lets indulge." Chuckling lightly at her best friend Krissy turned her attention to the problem that was at hand should they tell Harry, Sirius and the others about their special skills. Krissy after a half and hour of arguing about it had finally persuaded Megan into telling them "but were will we tell them it will take a while to explain and they may want a demonstration" 

I don't know maybe that Sirius fellow has an idea but first I believe we should talk to Dumpledore about this."

But we said that we would not say anything about Sirius" 

I know but Krissy Dumpledore already knows."

OYE that gets really annoying sometimes

"Hay its a bit annoying to me sometimes to and believe me what you do sometimes can get annoying after awhile tow

"I know but ya love me anyway" said Krissy as she feed Lady Hawke, pongo and the other animals. 


End file.
